


Let Me Dominate You

by PhanTrashAlex



Series: Phan Smut(sin) [7]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Bottom Dan, Fluff, M/M, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, Top Phil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 12:51:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12321450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhanTrashAlex/pseuds/PhanTrashAlex
Summary: Phil really likes his teacher, Mr. Howell, and he gets to dominate him.





	Let Me Dominate You

I am in the last period of today, which is my favourite period. Mr Howell's period, which always over excites me, but no one seems to notice besides my friend, Chris.

He looks amazing in everything, the way that his jeans fit his ass, and the way his shirt comes down right over top of them. It made me think really inappropriate things.

I had a plan to try and stay back a little bit so I could be around him a little bit longer, but I really didn't know if this was going to work. I generally didn't get the concept of his class, but I guess if a student is willing to stay back, a teacher is okay with that.

The bell finally rang, signaling for us to go home. I went up to Mr. Howell's desk, and sat my paper down.

"Do you mind if I stay after for a little bit.. I don't really understand what to do here, and I kind of need help." i said nervously. He smiled at me, and nods.

"As long as you don't really bother me, I'm okay. Which I'm sure you won't." he said giggling a little bit.

The only person this whole thing is going to be bothering, is me. And, I knew I was going to be getting myself into this, but I have no clue how to get out of it.

I sat there for about ten minutes, just staring at his face before he finally noticed something wasn't quite right. I'm assuming because he couldn't hear my pencil writing, and couldn't for a little while.

"hey, uh, Phil? Is something wrong?" he asked me, seeming generally worried.

I shake my head, "no, sir."

he got up and walked over to the desk that I was currently sitting in. Not going to lie, that made me more flushed then I already was.

"Phil, I have noticed the way that you stare at me. And I do have to say, it's not really appropriate." he looked down at me and sighed. "But, whatever we do is in your hands, you can report me if you feel the need to. But if we do anything at all you can't tell anyone." he said looking at me with lust filled eyes.

We went to his apartment, and awkwardly went up the stairs, avoiding eye contact with anyone on the way.

"I bet you've never been dominated by one of your students before." I blurt out before I could think about it.

"You're right, Phil, I've never wanted to be dominated by anyone for that matter, but there's always a first for everything." he said, lust taking over.

It came as a shock to me, that he's probably topped all of these years, and it also made me kind of jealous to think about, so I didn't think about it too much.

I let him guide me to his room, and I pushed him down on the bed, letting my dominate side take over.

"How far do you want to go?" I ask him, before things get too heated.

"all the way." he mumbles back. Taking my change, I straddled him, battling for dominance, him finally letting me win.

I start stripping him out of his clothes, making a messy pile in his floor, but too caught up in the moment to care.

When I finally got him out of his clothes, he flipped us around, stripping me of my clothes. When he got to my pants, he waited and looked up at me for approval, and with that I nodded.

He pulled my pants down, letting my very painful erection free out of it's prison.

I felt warmth and wetness come down on my dick, taking the air out of me, in surprise. Only giving him a moan in response.

I tugged on his hair a little bit, as I warning that I was close. He pulled off, and I flipped our positions once more, so that I was on top of him.

"Where's the lube and condoms?" I asked hurriedly.

He pointed to the bedside drawer, and I reached in and got what I needed out of it.

"Okay, quick question, have you ever bottomed before?" I asked, in a caring manner, not wanting to hurt him at all.

"Yes, Phil, now get on with it." I heard a sound of relief when I finally got one finger in.

When I could move the first finger without problems, I added another. Repeating the process until I knew that he was ready.

After rolling the condom onto myself, I lined myself up with him, and slowly pushed in. Stopping every little bit, to make sure that he was okay.

When I finally bottomed out, there was a loud moan that escaped both of our mouths.

I started going faster and slightly rougher, until I was hitting his spot with every thrust. He'd probably have complaints from his neighbours later, but at that moment, no one gave a single fuck.

"Phil- I'm close." I sped up as much as I could, after hearing that. Trying to get to the point that he was at, so we could finish together.

By the time he was coming, I was also coming, letting the condom catch everything.

After we calmed down, we stared at each other for a little bit, trying to figure out what to say. After a little bit, I heard Mr. Howell say, "Phil, I've always wanted to do that with you. But you can not tell anyone. I just about know you won't, but I really want to be able to keep seeing you."

At that I smiled and blushed, "I promise, I won't tell anyone anything. I am really glad that we could have the time to be able to do this. I am graduating in a few months, so we don't have that long until we can be a bit more open about it."

We cuddled more, and that's how I slept, cuddling the one person that makes me extremely happy, Mr. Howell.


End file.
